


The Beginning is the End is the Beginning

by toujours_nigel



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-24
Updated: 2010-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toujours_nigel/pseuds/toujours_nigel





	The Beginning is the End is the Beginning

He’d watched her get selected into Slytherin and seen her try to prove she didn’t belong with a ruthlessness even he shrinks from. His father had laughed and laughed, colour flooding his skin, and looked, eyes slanted, at her father flushing in rage. Uncle Blaise had grinned a shark-sharp smile and teased him for falling for a Weasley and he’d felt his ears heat and thought of the spray of freckles across Rose’s cheekbones, and her hair like dried blood and her sharp voice and her steady hands around her wand and sat silently drowning beneath a flood of realisation.


End file.
